


One Night

by Angelscythe



Series: Fanfic inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame's awesome artwork [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by LusciousWhiteFlame awesome work, M/M, Nothing serious, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), love and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Starr, a ST300, had something really important to ask to Tina. Gavin and Nines could maybe help her to achieve her dream?/ ! \ Inspired by Luscious WhiteFlame awesome art ! / ! \





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Hi!!  
> Here again a short of OC from the serie "I love so much Luscious WhiteFlame's art and I will write something after their art"!  
> I hope you will love it and hope you're having a good day. If not, just remember someone love you very much!!
> 
> (Also, english isn't my native language, I've dislexia and my heart is stupidly numb today so I hope there isn't too many mistake. I'm really sorry if this disturb your reading!)

 

Since the Revolution was over, the city of Detroit, and slowly everywhere in the World, started to change. The Androids were more and more accepted and, on the other hand, more and more feared…

You could see this new race spreading slowly what frightened the Humans. Will it remain room for them when the Androids will keep creating new ones? They could replace their pieces and last long. So long. Outgrow the whole Humanity. Of course, the Humans were afraid of what could come. Now they weren’t just walking Roomba forced to obey every command, they weren’t machines with body and voice. They were true being.

The streets of Detroit weren’t really safe for Androids. Especially because some of them were victims of attacks.

Of course…

Their very blood was the secret ingredients of the most common drug… If, in the precinct, they had already heard about attacks on Android by some junkie suffering withdraw and needing drug, reading to drink Thirium in poor Android, it had become slowly worse.

Protecting the Android had slowly started to become very important because of the number of corpses emptied of their blood, you could find everywhere in the city. In most cases, the heads were even smashed to let only a porridge of biocomponent. No more data, no more proof…

They weren’t enough to get rid of this problem and probably would never.

Most of the precinct, and some independent cells, had created a system to bring back Androids to their house but it wasn’t something that could last long.

You could imagine what kind of problem this brought too: Humans also attacked, fear rising, guilty threw over the poor Android even if they were supposed to be the real victims…

It was unhealthy.

Starr, the ST300 working at the DPD, knew it very well. She was one of the rare Android that stayed there to work instead of searching for something that would fit more to her taste. Damn, this job fit to her. She was kind and comprehensive, she loved to be there, to reassure and help those who had no other alternatives that coming to a police station… She perfectly knew that her role was important and she put her heart and her soul in every interaction.

On the other hand, she also had so many problems because Androids were feared, still hated…

Revolution wasn’t a thing yet when someone attacked her because she was just a stupid walking trashcan. That was the day where she deviated.

Honestly… not because of the attack, she was used to this and had been repaired so many times for her to work again…

No, the reason that, this time, she had been protected by the person she still loved very much: Tina Chen.

In fact, as the night slowly fell on the street, she tidied up her work place to go to the main room of the precinct. Tina was still working there, having brought her tablet, and so many works, to annoy her favorite person in the World: Gavin Reed. Which was working on a case with his partner. Partner who could totally handle Tina’s humor, Gavin’s bad humor and his work without any problem.

“Excuse me?” Starr said, walking to them.

“Already?” Tina asked, surprised.

She threw a look at the clock on the upper right side of her tablet.

“Yeah, bring back this home!” Gavin immediately said.

“You would be sad if I took Tina away from you,” Starr replied with a smile.

“And yet! I want you to move her away from me. She’s mean!”

“I’m just saying that you’re cute!” Tina replied.

“I agree,” Nines intervened, still browsing and classifying.

“What are you agreeing with?” Gavin frowned. “That Tina is annoying as shit? Yeah, right!”

“That you’re cute,” Nines said with a smile.

Tina giggled and got up, packing her stuff as she stole a kiss to the secretary.

Few after the Revolution, when Starr felt she could show her Deviancy, when Gavin started to date an Android and Tina felt that wasn’t something ‘bad’, they came slowly to each other. Tina had always liked to see Starr working and had kept an eye over her as soon as she could because she felt feeling for her. It seemed evident the Android wasn’t like the other but she hadn’t detected the Deviancy by her own…

Fortunately, few discussions and a lot of smile and love to help them to find each other.

For Tina, bringing Starr back home, even though she didn’t work in the section that helped the Androids to get back home safely, was normal.

But today… Starr seemed uneasy.

“Something’s wrong?” Nines asked.

Tina glanced at him, then at Starr. She had not noticed anything weird… But it was maybe in the Wi-Fi? Like a train of thought Nines was, in fact, able to grab…

“It’s just…”

Starr was quite uneasy.

“You can tell us anything, you know,” Tina said. “Even Gavin. I’ll smash him if he judges you anyway,” she swore.

Starr smiled. “As if you needed me to smash Gavin.”

“I’m a victim and I’d like everybody to remember that she broke my nose once,” Gavin said.

It was the only group that could know that. And Fowler, Hank and Ben because they were there at the time.

The thing was that… He bent suddenly over her to ask her something and, in self-defense, she had thrown her elbow back… and now, Gavin got a cute scar that Nines was kissing at this exact moment.

“In fact, I wondered if you could help me? I’d like to be a real member of the police,” Starr said.

“But you’re a real member of the police.”

“Yeah,” Gavin approved.

“I want to be more like you, Tina.”

Nines put his hand over Gavin’s mouth before he could say anything that would tend to a “you’d be short-changed” thing.

“I want to become a cop and to be able to help Androids to come back to their home, to feel in security in the streets,” she explained.

Tina was surprised but she smiled. Her lover had such a sweet heart.

“Okay,” she replied. “You know you have to pass a physical training, right?”

Tina wasn’t worried at all about anything else. Starr was smart and, after all, an Android. She would have no difficulty to pass the other test. But for the training, the physical abilities, she wasn’t sure. Starr didn’t have a model made for the fighting.

Well… Nines had already told them that Connor had been beat by two Tracis, which weren’t exactly the model made for the fighting but… you never know.

Tina didn’t want her girlfriend to be hurt and she preferred her to be correctly trained.

“I’m fully aware of this,” Starr replied. “Do you think you can show me tricks?” she smiled.

“I’m always done with my shift, we can use the training room.”

Tina smiled brightly as she took her lover’s hand. She was really proud of her. She knew she loved her more every second that she passed on her side, and away from her, but here, it was a big lap. She just loved to see her special someone threw herself in a fight she cared for.

“Tina, Starr… May I offer my help?” Nines said. “I value your capacities very much but since Starr is an Android, I may be able to bring some trick you wouldn’t be able to?”

“You’re such a savior!” Tina smiled.

“Yes! Thank you very much, Nines!” Starr replied.

Gavin pushed his work back.

“Okay, I’m comin’!”

“You?” his best friend asked, surprised.

“Yes, me.” He got up. “I’m comin’ too!”

“What can you even bring?” Tina smiled, cockily.

“I don’t know. But I want to be a part of the party!”

“You can yell very loud to encourage us, you’re good at this,” Tina mocked, kindly.

“Oh yeah! I’ll do that!”

“And I will show to Starr how to kick your ass!”

“I’ll show to Starr _and_ Nines how to beat a woman!” He frowned. “Wait… That isn’t what I wanted to say.”

But Tina and Starr were both already laughing and Nines smiled.

“But no! That’s not what I wanted to say!” Gavin said. “Come on!” he burst out as they laughed even more.

Nines passed his arm around him to kiss his skin softly in the neck.

 

 

Gavin was used to not sleep at all in a few days and neither Starr nor Nines needed sleep so Tina was hating them all. She had napped at a moment, certainly, because she had no clue how Gavin, who was next to her, yelling advice to Starr as he was fighting against Nines could possibly have finished lying on the floor with a Nines preventing him from moving.

Tina could have understood, at this moment, the RK900 showed some trick to the ST300. Well, she hoped it was that and not some weird making out.

Anyway, Tina now wished for a coffee and for some rest. Their shift will start in thirty minutes and she still was in her old t-shirt she had received when she had started the police school. Starr also had one because she used to steal her clothes at any moment and since she had just a pretty dress to welcome people, she had taken another old t-shirt and shorts to fight. Gavin had imitated them… though he hadn’t a short and Tina’s old t-shirt but a tank of him. He had tried to push Nines to put on one of his t-shirts to be “as cute as our favorite girls” but the Android was still in a pretty correct outfit. He just had removed his coat at some point.

“I want some coffee!!” Tina said, heading to the break room.

“Yeah, me too!” Gavin informed, raising the hand.

“You always want coffee,” Starr said to him with a smile.

“Yeah! Every occasion is a good occasion for coffee!”

“I’m sure we can find an occasion where it’s not the coffee time,” Tina replied.

“Nop. Always coffee time.”

“Yesterday when you were drooling over Nines, it wasn’t exactly coffee time,” the ST300 teased.

“First of all, I wasn’t drooling, I was observing and learning,” Gavin replied.

Nines couldn’t help but smile a bit because it was still a good thing to know that his lover had some interest in him. Especially because they were so often in works, together. It was like they couldn’t pass one second without the other and when you already knew so much about the one you loved, it could be quite… frightening.

“And secondly, I would need coffee! With all the drool I lost, I’d end up dehydrated!” he said.

The girls laughed as they arrived in the break room.

“What? Is it my fault if the dude is sexy? He can beat my ass whenever he wants if he is doing it while being that sexy!”

“He sure will do,” Tina teased.

“I’d bring Thirium and coffee,” Nines offered, hiding his tiny smile.

He pressed a kiss on Gavin’s temple and walked to the corner of the break room. Gavin sat on a seat with his two friends, still glancing to Nines with a smile. Tina passed her arm around Starr.

“I hope you’re proud of your progress?” she said.

Even if she fell asleep at some point, she still wanted to be supportive. Especially because she knew it was hard sometimes to receive support. And it meant so much from those you loved…

“Yes, very much! I still need a bit of training.” Starr thanked Nines who gave her a glass of Thirium. “Well I’ve actually _a lot_ of training to do but I’ll be a good cop like you!”

“You will be better than me,” Tina replied with a smile and a kiss on her cheek. “But next time, it’ll be without me because I’m so dead tired. I’m not a freak like the other Zombie over there.”

She accepted her coffee, blessing Nines for the cup filled with dark and warm liquid.

“You’d keep an eye over Starr for me, right, Gav’?” she asked.

Thought she doubted Starr really needed it.

… And that Gavin would be the man of the situation because he was staring Nines like an idiot, not even listening to her.

“Gav? Gav! I’m talking to you idiot!” She moved her hand and Starr couldn’t help but giggle. “Jeeeez, Gav! Can you stop eye-fcking Nines for a second???? Hello????”

She gestured again but he was lost. Definitely lost.

“Please, Nines, don’t forget to hydrate him with a lot of coffee,” Starr said.

“Sure will,” Nines replied as he sat next to them.

He pressed a kiss over Gavin’s lips. Hoping it will bring him back instead of losing him completely.

Tina thought her best friend was definitely a zombie at this exact moment.

**Author's Note:**

> About the art, it's this one => https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1113622427639136257  
> Feel free to send a lot of love to LFW there => @snppd_c   
> (and *whisper* i've a twitter too @angelscythe)  
> Have a beautiful day! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
